


Pretty

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "I love you. I love Riley. I care for you both. I want you both to be happy."•In which Y/n is afraid to be left•Warning; love, fluff





	Pretty

"Come on. You guys will love it here."  Simon insisted. He was dragging them to a downworlder club scene. "Plus we have to best singer. If I'm correct they go on in five minutes." Everyone was not looking forward to it besides Magnus who had been here before. A girl walked on stage and waved at Simon. She had pale mint hair and deep brown eyes. She wore shorts, a hoodie like shirt and fishnets. The group couldn't help but to stare at her during her performance. She sang like an angel and she practically looked like it.

She hopped off stage and went over to the group. "Here you go." Simon spoke hanging her a pair of dark blue framed glasses. "Thank you. I need to stop leaving them with you." She places them on. "Magnus great to see you again." Y/n smiled. "Everyday you keep growing. I wish you would go back to that tiny two year old I remember." She smiled and gave him a hug. Raphael came in with a little girl who looked no older than four. She had light brown hair and the same deep brown eyes as y/n. 

"Mommy!" The girl yelled in a high pitches voice. Y/n picked up the girl. "Hey baby girl. What did you do with Raphael today while I was working?" Y/n asked the small child. Everyone was in shock besides Simon and Magnus. "We made a pot! See! Show her Uncle Raphael." He shrugged. "Being a daylighter has its perks." He held a slight crooked pot covered in pink paint. "She's getting better." Y/n smiled at the girl. "Hey that's really good! Better than what I can make."

Y/n let her down. "Hi Uncle Magnus and Uncle Simon!" She hugged Simon before Magnus picked her up. "Little heart jewels on your cheeks? I'm so proud." Magnus smiled. She giggled slightly as he tickled her. "You have a kid?" Jace was first to speak. "Yep this is Riley Jupiter." Y/n introduced. Magnus let her down. She ran up to Alec. "He's so tall!" She exclaimed. He bent down to her level. "Well aren't you adorable." He smiled. "Look he has the same marks as you!" She said pointing to a rune on his arm. "Yeah cause he's a shadowhunter too." "Will I be a shadowhunter?" She asked. "Yes one day but for now enjoy being a kid okay? Shadowhunters don't get to go to the park everyday." She sighed. "Okay But one day?" She asked. "With training, yes."

•

"Come on. You gotta be faster." Alec spoke as Riley ran across the room. The next time she ran Alec picked her up. "No fair!" She yelled. She giggled as he put her on his shoulder. "Okay you two." Y/n spoke from the doorway. He set Riley down. "You go get changed. We heading to the little cafe. Maya has been missing making the special strawberry lemonade for you." Riley smiled. "Okay!" She ran out of the training room and went to her room.

"Would you like to join us Mr Lightwood?" She asked. "Like you even have to ask." He pulled her close to him by her waist. She laughed slightly at his actions. He placed a small kiss on the female shadowhunter's lips. "Ahh no pda in the training room." The two look over to see Clary. "As you're one to talk. You and Jace do it all the time." Y/n spoke. She rolled her eyes. "Get changed and then we'll go." She patted his back and left the training room.

"Look what Uncle Magnus got me!" Riley said running to the front area where Alec was waiting. The little girl was wearing rather bright colored pants matched with a white shirt. Little jewels were stuck on her face. Alec picked her up. "Well aren't you adorable. Where's your mom?" He asked. "You like my mommy don't you?" She asked. Alec nodded. "Yes I do. I do very much." "Glad to hear." The two looked over to see y/n standing in her normal attire of shorts and a nice T-shirt that Alec got her. "Both boring looks. You were practically made for each other." Jace spoke. "I mean come on y/n. Riley has more style. She's wearing color." Y/n rolled her eyes. "Cause she spends way too much time with Magnus." "Can we go now! I really want my lemonade." Y/n gave a small laugh. "Yeah, let's go." "Bye Uncle Jace!" Riley said as they left.

•

Alec had Riley on his shoulders. She was giggling like crazy as he had a hold of her hands lightly jogging around pretending she was a plane. They decided to walk to and from the cafe and honestly they made the right choice. Riley seemed so happy with Alec. She treated like a father which was wonderful in y/n's eyes. It's hard to date someone when you're barley twenty with a kid. To anyone else they looked like a normal family but to her all she could think was she was a little fling for him. God trust issues suck.

"Hey you okay?" Alec asked as he set down Riley. She ran into the institute where Isabelle was waiting. "Yeah. Just a little tired is all. Don't worry about me just have fun with Riley. I'm gonna take a nap." She pecked Alec on the cheek before heading to her room. Almost an hour later he went to check on y/n after laying down Riley for a nap. The sugar worked her up. He stopped when he heard Clary's voice coming from the room.

"I'm just scared. I mean the last person this close to me and Riley was her father and he was possibly the worst human alive. I just don't want this to be some stupid fling and Riley gets attached." Y/n in one breath. Alec heard Clary audibly sigh. The red head took the girl's hands in her own. "Trust me. Alec likes you. He doesn't like a lot of people. He loves you. He loves Riley. He wants to be their for you both. To tell you the truth this is the happiest he's been in awhile. If it wasn't for Simon dragging us to the club we would have never met you and have the amazing relationships we do." Y/n smiled at Clary and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Now I'm actually to take a nap. I think this day has given me one giant headache." Clary got up and left the room. She noticed Alec standing by the door. She gave a weak smile before leaving. 

He opened the door slightly calling out his girlfriend's name. She hummed as response. He laid down next to her and pulled the girl into his chest. "I love you. I love Riley. I care for you both. I want you both to be happy." He spoke against the top of her head. Y/n had a wide smile across her face. "Goodnight Alexander." "Goodnight Y/n."


End file.
